


Denial

by cazzy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, pseudo-hatesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazzy/pseuds/cazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is not dating Kylo Ren. Dating a recently "reformed," patricidal, emotionally unstable former Sith man-baby she barely knows would be a terrible idea. And the regular scorching-hot panty-melting humpathons do not count as dating, no matter what Poe and Finn might say, and no matter how much she looks forward to seeing Ren's stupid face every day for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the TFA Kinkmeme! I stole the OP's exact summary because it was a perfect description, hope that's okay. 
> 
> These two are just too much goddamn fun to write, I swear. There's some semi-hatesex going on here, but it's really just Rey's denial of how much she really likes Ben. Just a head's up.

Sometimes, when General Organa thinks that Rey isn't aware, she gives her this _look_. Rey can't exactly decipher it; it isn't as though she grew up comprehending the fine nuances of social interaction, but despite being an orphaned junkrat on a desert planet, Rey has enough manners to not outright ask Leia what she's thinking. That doesn't mean she doesn't want to know why Leia looks at her with what seems like amused yet pensive affection, but she really isn't in any position to incite an interrogation with such a high-ranking official.

Besides, Rey is much too busy dealing with the embodiment of emotional instability to really give Leia's tender, uncanny looks much interpretation.

Rehabilitating a former-wannabe-Sith is a daunting task within its own right, but Rey's glad that Luke is around to rein in Ben's frequent temper tantrums. She isn't entirely sure of the circumstances surrounding the two, but after nearly leveling an entire city with a powerful fight of passion that even made Luke Skywalker seem almost Dark – seriously, she had felt the agonizing betrayal so potently through the Force like she was the one Ben Solo had betrayed – they had appeared to come across some sort of truce.

Luke's acceptance of Ben's presence is one of the most significant reasons that Rey allows him to avoid the permanent vision of the inside of a jail cell. The instant connection she'd felt with Leia after stepping onto D'Qar after destroying Starkiller has made her fiercely protective of the woman, and although she doesn't seem to be so Force-sensitive as to become a Jedi, Rey is convinced that Leia is a woman of many talents. When Kylo Ren had first stepped onto Epilia, their newest base for rebel operations, she had felt Leia's overwhelming, conflicting emotions fill her entire being, and Rey had drawn her lightsaber instinctively as though physical violence could possibly erase the emotional turmoil writhing within the General.

Han Solo's death is certainly never going to be forgotten, or even truly forgiven, but Ben has apparently convinced the both of them that he will repent for his sins as a Jedi of the Light. Sometimes, Rey feels Leia's bone-deep hurt through the Force, but they all have their own grief to carry, and the majority of the time the steadily-building love she feels for her son the longer he stays at their base overshadows the pain.

Regardless of how she chooses to look at the strange situation, the bottom line is that Ben Solo, former Kylo Ren of the First Order and Also of Killing Fathers and Innocents, is a free man walking around the Resistance base on the mountainous planet of Epilia, and Rey does not trust him one fucking bit.

It has been a full month since Rey has dipped into Ben's mind – against his will, maybe, but honestly, not even the Lightest of all Jedi could really fault her for wanting to ensure the safety of her friends and allies with such a volatile presence on their planet – and found it completely void of the thoughts of Kylo Ren. He still thinks of himself as a revoltingly awful human being on a fairly frequent basis, but she can deal with that. Her heart still hurts something awful when she thinks of the relationship she could have had with Han, and if Ben wants to mope in the midst of his horrible decision-making skills, then Rey is perfectly fine to let such a thing continue.

The important thing to glean from his thoughts is that he does not consider his time with the First Order as anything but a mistake, and though Rey is still prying into his mind often to ensure his thoughts don't take a drastic turn for the worse, she supposes there is no harm in using him as someone to train with. Especially not since he's really not bad to look at when stripped of his intimidation-tactic helmet and over-dramatic layers of black, though Rey only confesses in the deepest recesses of her mind that the black garb did _work_ for him.

Rey is fairly sure that Leia forbids him from wearing dark colors, because now Ben dresses in the light and dark browns of the Jedi. It fills her with a quiet sense of amusement to consider him, as a full-grown adult, being berated by his mother for his clothing choices.

The first time they fight with the absence of Light vs. Dark tension, Rey completely loses her concentration when she realizes the air is filled with an entirely different form of tension. She knows Ben Solo cuts an attractive figure; hell, his genetics are top-notch, but it doesn't hit her until they're fighting that she _wants_ him. It staggers her, suddenly, identifying the strange feeling spreading like quicksilver throughout her veins even during their earliest encounters.

Thankfully, they're only using practice sabers for their first spar, but the harsh _whap_ against her shoulder is almost certainly going to bruise. In quick retaliation, while ejecting the thoughts of him hitting her in a more intimate setting out of her mind, Rey grabs at the Force and throws him against one of the walls of their training grounds. The new Resistance base has a sectioned-off quarter specifically designed for Jedi training, courtesy of Leia's careful planning (and apparent predictions of the resurrection of the Order), and Rey's just flung Ben clear across the open field of the grounds.

He hits the wall bracketing the training quarter hard, breath forced out of his lungs upon impact. The scar that cuts across his face stands out starkly against his white face, even from this far away, and Rey is frozen still as she watches him slide down to regain his footing. Shit, she hadn't meant to hurt him that badly, and he's scowling as he strides over to her.

Suddenly, Rey doesn't want to have this conversation, so she retreats – _not_ fleeing – from him.

But when Ben grabs her arm, his bare skin skimming across the exposed flesh of her bicep, her heart stutters. She's getting used to consistent physical contact, Finn's frequent hugs and Poe's (annoying) rustling of her hair and Leia's casual touches of what feels eerily like maternal fondness, but this is charged with his anger and her animosity. His hands are big, fingers enveloping her arm entirely, and his grip is tight with tension as he forces her to turn to him.

“What's wrong with you?” he demands, breathing slightly harsh from the pain. “You _asked_ to spar with me, and then you're trying to kill me? I think you might've broken some ribs!”

She spits back, “Nothing's wrong with _me_ , Ben.” And when she growls the command, “Let _go_ of me,” he obeys. She isn't entirely sure if it was the Force that made him concede, or his own free will, but she storms away regardless.

Antagonizing him makes her feel slightly better, but a day hasn't even passed before Master Luke finds her and lectures her on the Jedi Code. Turns out she did break a rib of his, and she has the gall to look ashamed when she sees her master's disappointed features.

" _There is no passion, there is serenity,_ ” he tells her calmly, and she just barely refrains from asking him, _Then what do I do with all of this emotion surging through me?_ But he will likely tell her again of the significance of meditation and relaxing the soul, so she doesn't speak aloud.

Meditation after that does not come easy, but Rey is nothing if not determined. Perhaps slightly hardheaded, too, but she really does make the effort to calm herself and dispel the emotion that bubbles up inside of her when she thinks of how easily Ben Solo has escaped true punishment for his sins. There's just something about his presence that never fails to rile her up, and Rey wishes that she had someone to teach her how to deal with this emotional overflow. She considers talking to Leia about it, but the woman is already giving her strange looks whenever they encounter one another on the base and she isn't sure if Leia would even want to be bothered with her burdens. It is a vague comfort to Rey that at least her emotional outbursts aren't physical, like Ben's, though the fact that she's even making the comparison between them makes her feel disgustingly similar to him.

Rey is also utterly convinced that the tension between them is not her fault. When they're not at each others' throats, Ben is giving her these smirks that make her stomach flutter against her will, and a few times he's made an off-handed quip about her looks. They're sarcastic enough that Rey can always default on indignation for her responses, but his witty one-liners are never negative comments, and she doesn't really want to acknowledge that _You clean up well_ after a formal dinner with Leia and Luke makes her honestly, simplistically happy.

Lost in her own thoughts, she's accidentally wandered in on Ben during a meditation session. Caught in the doorway, she cannot help but observe how smooth and untainted his face looks without any emotion marring it. He looks younger, and she can see dark circles under his eyes, but the crooked nose and high cheekbones are handsome on his features. Master Luke has berated Ben on multiple occasions for his lack of focus, but in this moment he seems serene, connected to all that the Force has to offer. Rey isn't sure how long she stands there, but his presence like this is relaxing, and it's a side of him that she does not get to see often. She drinks in his position, his long legs crossed and hands curled calmly.

Ben slowly opens his eyes, a taunting glint held in them, and Rey feels herself blush as she realizes she's been caught. She quickly reminds herself not to goad him, thinking of Master Luke and how she's above such petty jabs, when he murmurs, “Like what you see?”

And she's lost it. She marches over to him, feeling a sense of immense satisfaction that she's taller than him, for once, as she looks down upon his still-sitting form. “I was going to try and be nice, but you're _such an ass – ”_ and really, she has so much more to say, but she's only slightly interrupted by the fact that one of those hands she'd been observing has shot out, yanking her ankle forward and causing her back to crash hard against the matted floor of the meditation area.

She curses, loudly, at the shock of pain and her annoyance at not cushioning the fall with the Force, but then Ben's climbing on top of her, hovering just above her frame, and huh, was her back even really hurting at all?

The tension in the air is almost palpable as he smirks down at her, and it has suddenly become Rey's mission in life to remove that smug tilt of his lips. Raising her hands, she threads her fingers through his thick, dark hair, and pulls his face toward her own.

The kiss is not tentative or gentle. Ben's lips slotted against hers sends arousal arcing down her spine, and he's nipping at her lips to ask access. Rey contemplates denying him entrance, for just a moment, but he's cupping her chin with a hand as he bears down on her, and her lips part with a gasp.

His hand makes its way up to mimic her own as he cards his fingers through her hair, snagging briefly on the hair bands holding her typical buns together, but then his tongue is pushing into her mouth, invading every available corner.

Rey groans into his mouth, can feel one of his sharp canines slicing her tongue, but the pain is minimal compared to how _good_ it feels to be kissing him. They're in the middle of a room easily accessible by others, and this is ridiculous, but Ben is pressed close against her body, now, and she can feel his hard length pressing into her stomach.

She's contemplating the best way to get him off and is only just beginning to snake a hand down towards his waist when Ben makes an annoyed noise.

“Rey,” he moans as she grabs him through his trousers, and through the Force she can feel his reluctance. Not toward what they're doing, on that end there is no hesitation whatsoever, but she understands the emotion when he huffs out, “We have to stop before someone finds us here.”

“Don't want to,” she responds, leaning up to nip at his ear with a hand still firmly pressed against his length, and the resounding noise he makes at _that_ is something that sends heat pooling in her groin. Oh, he likes when she licks and bites his ears? Duly noted. She wonders if he'll have the same reaction if she makes her way down his pale, perfect neck and collarbone.

But he is apparently a stronger person than her, at least in this, and he pushes himself up and off of her. He rolls on the ground so that they're lying side-by-side, and arousal sizzles in the air around them.

“Fine!” comes out of her mouth, because honestly, he's right, they can't just rip each others' clothes off here even if that's all either of them wants to do, but she's not beyond teasing him just a bit. The tension between them is still there, unsatisfied by their lack of releases, but she feels lighter than she has in ages.

She forces a thought into his head – it's so easy to get into his mind it's almost laughable – of herself, naked and touching herself, and Ben makes a noise that sounds almost like he's dying. Possibly he was right when he had mentioned, ages ago, the Dark potential she had. Regardless of the brief thought, Rey leaves him there, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing, as she escapes the meditation room.

Some kind of dam has broken between the two of them, after that. Rey's attraction for Ben has done nothing but skyrocket, and now she can hardly bear to train with him without some form of making out as a reward when they're done.

It starts out as heated, intense sessions between the two of them after spars, but it soon escalates until Rey is sure she's lost her mind. She's even beginning to look forward to seeing his face on a regular basis. The feelings of attraction toward him never really simmer down, though, so she begins fighting the constant battle of _not_ forcing him up against the nearest wall and kissing and touching and biting him until he's a writhing mess underneath her ministrations. Rey doesn't always win in this fight against the compulsion, however, and now she can't even count how many supply closets around the main facility have been violated by her and Ben's dry-humping sessions.

They aren't fucking dating, though. Dating would mean emotions and affection and all sorts of things she certainly doesn't feel for the brooding former Dark-sider, and Rey is convinced that their heated encounters are just the outlets of two healthy adults with sex drives.

Ben certainly hasn't said anything about it – well, that isn't technically true. Ben has said plenty of things about their sex, including projecting obscene, raunchy fantasies into her mind late at night when she should be asleep instead of rushing towards the mens' barracks.

More importantly, though, he hasn't said anything about _liking_ her, which is all good and well because Rey does not want to deal with the potential Ben-Solo-tantrum of the century.

Finn catches her in the mess hall as she's shoveling some kind of thick, meaty stew into her mouth.

“Hey,” he says, sitting down next to her with his own bowl.

She nods in response, still feeling famished. Training with Master Luke is exhausting on the best days, and during more intensive sessions, her stomach feels emptier than it did back on Jakku. Perhaps her demeanor isn't necessarily as polite as they should be for a girl her age, but she's seen some of the X-wing pilots eat spaceghetti with just their faces and no utensils, so she thinks it is safe to assume that nobody cares too much about her table manners.

“So I just wanted to let you know,” Finn drawls, and Rey rolls her eyes at him. Whenever Finn is involved in situations he doesn't want to be in, he stalls horrendously, and she swallows enough to mutter, “Get on with it!”

“Uh, heh,” the former Stormtrooper responds, letting out an embarrassed laugh and grinning. “If you're hiding the whole dating-Ben thing from Poe and me because you think we'll be mad, we're okay with it. Poe's had a good conversation with him, and Kylo Ren didn't _actually_ do anything too bad to me, personally...”

Finn is apparently still rambling nervously, but Rey can't breathe. No, she actually can't breathe, she's choking on a chunk of meat as it gets caught in her windpipe, and the man sitting with her is too lost in his words to help her.

The mess hall is filled with trained pilots, medics, and other Resistance members, but Rey is genuinely fearful that she's going to die as nobody seems to respond to her choking motions. She finds a moment of clarity long enough to dislodge the piece of food with the assistance of the Force, and she gasps for breath before glaring heatedly at Finn, who has finally noticed her plight.

“We are _not_ dating, Finn,” she says hoarsely. “I hate Ben, why would I date him?”

The surprise on her friend's face is honest, and Rey thinks that he isn't kidding about this. “You're always with him, though, and Jess said she saw you leaving a sparring session with him with uh, _sex hair_ one day...”

Oh, shit. “Keeping tabs on my sex life?” she says, trying to avert his attention. “Should I tell Poe? I'm sure he'll be jealous.”

It works, because Finn sputters and starts backtracking immediately, insisting he doesn't like her that way. She's pleased that he doesn't comment, _So you're admitting to a sex life with him?_

-

Now, Leia isn't the only one giving him strange looks. Poe's doing it too, only his looks are nothing like the General's. No, Poe has begun waggling his eyebrows at her whenever he sees her walking towards the training quarters with Ben, and the winks he's giving her frequently are _not subtle at all._ She considers having a conversation with him and explaining, in significant, intensive details the concept of frenemies with benefits, just to see his reaction.

Poe claims that he's over the whole Kylo-Ren-torturing-him thing, but Rey has a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't care to hear about him fucking her raw and hard against his X-wing.

“Oi, Solo,” Rey calls out as she sees Ben walking towards the training grounds. She sends a glare at Poe, who's across the base and making lewd gestures at her.

“Hey,” he responds, waiting for her to catch up. “Master Luke said he was going to teach us something new today, are you excited?”

“I'm always excited to learn.” Their conversations have gotten increasingly less antagonizing, as of late, and Rey is a little bit pleased that her animosity for him has declined. He still irritates her frequently, and his frustrated outbursts have already become legend around the base, but at least they've achieved a level of civility with one another.

When they make it to the training area, Master Luke wants them to fight, and Rey wonders what the new technique he's going to teach them is. Sparring is a normal occurrence between them, honing your skills in the field of battle does require constant practice, so she readies herself with her weapon drawn.

She starts off their spar strong, pushing Ben into the defensive against his will. Their fights always motivate Rey to draw out his maximum strength; it isn't that she thinks he goes easy on her, but she doesn't ever want him or Luke to think that she's not strong enough to handle them at their best. She's a quick study, often adapting her fighting style to counter different types of enemies. Ben is much taller than her, and stronger, but she's quicker on her feet and can evade his stronger attacks as they take longer to prepare.

Electric humming fills the air as their lightsabers clash. Ben seems determined to switch stances, and he's skilled enough to block her attacks and utilize the Force simultaneously in their combat, and soon Rey finds herself defending from him.

Sparring with a strong partner gives her a pulsing rush of adrenaline and excitement, and she's parrying his attacks well until he shifts and moves into a form she doesn't recognize. He seems calm and refined in this state, and she prepares to block his oncoming onslaught. It's a feint, though, and he slices towards her abdomen.

The days of training sabers have long passed, but as his saber slices neatly into her side, unblocked by her own weapon as it stays steady in defense of an attack that never came, Rey feels a bit nostalgic for the simpler times of non-deadly weapons.

Although his lightsaber had cauterized the wound instantly, the pain wracks her frame, and she's slouched over, her own weapon turned off safely, as she instinctively presses a hand against the incision and hisses.

The tense, combative figure of her sparring partner is gone immediately as he yells out, “Shit, Rey, are you alright?”

Once he reaches her, Ben turns his anger towards Luke, who is calmly watching from a safe distance away. “I knew switching forms was a bad idea, Master! She's never seen it before!”

Luke makes his way over to the two. Rey is sitting on the ground, now, and Ben is crouching next to her. “I was not planning on the wound being so painful. My apologies, Rey, but today we will learn how to heal with the assistance of the Force.”

The idea sounds pleasant, even as her side burns, so Rey steadies herself and breathes in and out until the pain recedes. “That's alright,” she replies. “Go ahead, Ben.”

The instructions seem fairly straightforward – focus on meditation, hone in on the wound and visualize the bones repairing, the muscles and tears and flesh knitting themselves back together – and anyway, Ben has always been a quick learner.

His large hands, warm with heat and the blood pumping quickly through his body from their spar, are pressed softly against the ugly burn wound in her side. He's focused, a furrow between his eyebrows as he surpasses meditation and pulls the Force around them to mend her flesh, and suddenly the heat she feels has nothing to do with the third-degree burn she's sustained.

For all his biting sarcasm and seeming resentment toward his attraction to her, the moment is intimate in a way that forces Rey to avert her gaze from his features. Mutual attraction is one thing – she can deny emotional attachment when they're just fucking – but this has nothing to do with sex. She isn't even looking at him, but the etched worry in his features seems burned into her vision.

Ben actually feels bad about hurting her, and that kind of compassion is dangerous enough to fill Rey with a sharp jolt of affection for his concern.

She hardly notices when Luke evaluates her wound, the flesh of her stomach pink and taut with regeneration. “Well done, Ben,” he says. “We will call an end to today's training due to the severity of the wound. Rey, you must focus more on predicting your enemy's moves. You fight well on the offense, but when you're being pressed hard at a disadvantage, your panic usurps your confidence. Tomorrow, you will try your hand at healing.”

“Thank you, master,” she responds. Training under Luke is often a humbling experience, and she has only just barely mastered the art on tamping down on the instinctive snapping response about her ability. She'd never received any proper combat training back on Jakku – fighting for survival often meant fighting dirty, and involved the brute force of coursing adrenaline. Her staff had been worth forgoing meals for – the month of starvation she had experienced in her early teenage years had afforded her the sturdy, comforting metal, and although she never had anything like a sparring partner or a trainer on the desert planet, there was never a shortage of bandits or other scavengers who thought they could dominate a lone girl of the desert.

Refining her fighting technique never ceases to excite her in the same way that trying on an old, damaged Rebel helmet on did. Luke is a Master, and so is Ben, even if she's loathe to admit it. She's never really encountered his fighting style before, and the sudden shift of his forms has her slightly intrigued. She'll have to ask him about it, but later, because Luke's gone, now, and Ben is still looking down at her with that concerned look.

“I'm fine,” she says to break the silence. She wiggles about a bit. “Look, not hurt at all.”

“I still injured you,” he mutters, one hand still placed on her hip as though he's forgotten about it. It's comforting, and slightly arousing, and Rey responds the only way she knows how.

Surprising herself, she lifts a hand to trace the scar arcing down the length of his face. “It isn't like I've never hurt you,” she says, almost tenderly, and shit, she needs to step down before this gets absurd and spirals out of control.

Ben responds, “Well, I certainly deserved the majority of that,” with a slight smile. “Though I'm not sure my pride will ever recover from being bested by an untrained scavenger.”

Instinctively, she falls back into the banter. “It's not my fault your training was so mediocre that I was stronger than you.”

Ben snorts, seemingly amused by her response. Then he's dipping his head, pressing his lips to hers, and it's not like the passionate one-offs they've had before. This kiss is slower, more controlled, and Rey finds herself melting into it. His lips are soft when they're not kissing each other with the intention of quickly getting off, and she can feel the stubble on his chin rasping against her sensitive skin.

She thinks, _fuck it,_ and wraps her arms around him. The skin of her abdomen pulls slightly uncomfortably, but she ignores it, deepening the kiss as she presses herself closely against him.

“Rey,” he breathes, sliding a hand underneath her shirt. His skin is super-heated, and blunt nails drag down her back. “We – ”

“Can't here, I know,” she responds. “Just – a little longer?”

Ben doesn't respond, though he does lean back into her to kiss her again, so she sees this as a good thing. She's losing herself in this kiss, tongue delving into the cavern of his mouth with sensual strokes.

A loudly exclaimed, “Oh my!” makes Rey's neck snap up as her eyes lock onto one slightly amused, slightly disgusted General of the Resistance.

“Shit, General,” she swears, pushing Ben away as though their sudden distance can erase what they were just doing.

When Leia speaks, a soft, “You look good together,” instead of saying something like, “This is disgusting, get away from my son and off of this planet,” the strange mixture of embarrassment and outrage hits her like the punch of a wampa to her solar plexus.

“We aren't together,” she blurts out even as Ben lets out a disbelieving scoff from beside her.

There's that look in her eyes again, the one that Rey can't discern. “Okay, Rey,” she responds, some kind of cryptic smile on her lips. “Sorry for interrupting, do carry on.” And then she's walking away, and Rey is reluctantly admiring of how graceful the woman is as she leaves, despite walking in on her son making out with his former mortal enemy.

When Leia's gone, Ben shoves at her shoulders. “We are _too_ dating,” he says rudely to her face, and Rey stares at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck? No, we're not.”

“What do you call the last four months, then?” And he looks indignant, now, and something nearing hurt is making its way across his features.

“I was entertaining the thought of coining the term, _frenemies with benefits_?” Saying it out loud actually sounds kind of idiotic, now, but it gets a surprised bark of laughter out of Ben, so maybe it isn't too horrible.

“If I had to get the damn _talk_ from your goon squad, we are _so_ dating. Now shut up and let's get back to my room so we can finish what we started.”

Rey is literally being dragged back to the mens' barracks, Ben's hand enveloping her wrist as he pulls her toward his room, and she's feeling a little shocked.

Ben thought they were dating this whole time? He had never mentioned anything messy before, especially not in the emotional range, and she feels like she needs to regain her ground if they're going to continue this affair.

She stops when they're near the barracks, and if she uses the Force to yank her hand away from Ben's grasp, then that is neither here nor there. “Wait,” she says. “We've never had a real _relationship,_ this was all about sex, where did you get that I wanted to date you?”

In all honesty, Rey is expecting one out of two possible outcomes. The first is that Ben Solo throws a legendary fit, acting out in violence at anything and everything around him as he realizes that Rey has been using him as a sexual outlet. The second is he drops into the emotional depression she's felt from his thoughts before – though, come to think of it, she hasn't felt such dismal emotions from him since he first landed on the base – and closes off from her.

Therefore, she is understandably surprised and confused when Ben snorts and turns to face her. He puts both hands on her shoulders, and she thinks he's slouching down a bit so that their eyes can meet. “Rey, I mean this with the utmost sincerity, but you're utter shit with figuring emotions out.”

“What? Fuck you, Solo.” Maybe if she's antagonizing enough, she can irritate him into an outburst and they can move past this. Hopefully they can still have sex, though, because if he's going to cut her off then she's going to be annoyed. Sex with him is good and she doesn't want to lose it.

“Do you honestly think you're the only one who can read other peoples' thoughts without them knowing?” And she's about to protest, yell at him for violating her mind, but she's done the exact same thing to him, and she doesn't want to feel her cheeks burning when he calls her out on it.

“I'm probably not the greatest expert in relationships, but you practically radiate affection for me. _Frenemies with benefits_ don't exactly spend the nights cuddling each other after sex, and you _hold my hand_ whenever we're alone.”

She wants to deny it, but they're in public and people are starting to pay attention to their argument now, so Rey decides to beat a tactical retreat. Into the nearest possible private room, which happens to be a nearby X-wing, since they had been walking past the hangar, and she slams the door behind him.

Once they're alone – or as alone as they can be with a group of Resistance pilots staring at the craft they're in – she turns to face him. “We're not dating! I'm just using you for sex because you're hot and available!”

“In the X-wing? Kinky, Rey,” he says instead, ignoring her apparent overflow of excuses. “Stop trying to deny that you're not my girlfriend and let me fuck you, please? I'm still pretty hard from earlier.”

“Fuck you, Solo!” But it isn't a _no,_ and they're both aware of it as he crowds her personal space, pushing her against a cool, metal wall of the jet and kissing her.

Shit, maybe she is dating him.

It's hard to concentrate on her own thoughts with Ben smoothing a hand over her ass and kissing her like this - she _may_ have a kink for sex in the aircraft, so what? - but she briefly considers the ramifications of officially dating Ben Solo. Her best friends apparently already know, Leia hasn't issued for her immediate death warrant, and Ben really _is_ magnificent at the whole sex thing.

Maybe Rey can live with this.

Lost in her musings, she hardly realizes that Ben is stripping her of her pants and underwrappings until she's naked, and he's kneeling in front of her with a fierce grin on his face before he dives in to pleasure her.

Okay, Rey can _definitely_ live with this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
